Maybe Kinda not Lucky Charms
by likelovelust
Summary: Maybe a good old Lucky Charms breakfast with beastboy will make raven feel a little better.


The morning sun broke through the cracks of the curtains of the sorceress room. Though there was only few rays that escaped through it, it was enough to cover much of Raven's bed and stray her from her sleep slowly. She stirred a small bit before turning from side to side, trying to find a haven from the light. Finding no way to avoid it, she awoke with a moan from the sudden disruption of her slumber. Her lazy mood was from the bucket loads of paperwork pushed onto her by Robin yesterday, who had to shine his motorcycle or aka have a make out session with Starfire in the training room that Raven walked into and had to spend the rest of the day beating her head against the wall to get out the picture of the two. Sluggishly, she slide out of bed and continued to the bathroom, and proceeded to take a shower( in which she didn't turn the knob all the way to the warm water and had the nice gift of walking into cold water, trying to jump out of it and falling and spilling all her nice body wash that now covered her whole shower in a array of colors.)Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed in her uniform and cloak and having a rather large bruise one her side, which if anyone asks was from the fight with control freak a couple days ago, she made her way out of her room and into the hall. Dragging her body down the main hall, she came to the the door of the living room and made a whooshing sound as it opened for her as she walked closer. Stumbling a little over the last step on her way down to the kitchen, she instinctively started making her herbal tea. She opened the cabinet and first reached for her cup and set it down on the table, yet when going back for the kettle, a voice came from behind her that she heard well.

"Hi, Rae!"

Though, saying that she heard the voice well is a bit of a understatement.

She blew up the kettle in surprise.

" Woah there! Holy cow Rae, if i knew that was going to happen, i would of put you near Cyborg's meat stash!" laughed Beastboy quietly but had a look of oh-please-have-mercy-on-my-soul . Raven turned to the green changeling who was now picking up pieces of metal scraps off the floor and inspecting them one by one. She stared at him until starting to pick up the pieces herself,not feeling up to answering his statement. Though you dont have to wait long for another conversation

to start again with Beastboy.

" Wow, no yelling. There are such things as miracles. You ok though? Anything wrong?"

Just in those sentences,Beastboy made her want to throw him out the window and pour her heart out. She went with number two, knowing Cyborg wouldn't want to fix a window for the fourth time this month. Fourth being the after starfire having a nightmare about narwhals eating her secret mustard in her secret mustard place( in which they spent what Robin called 'bonding time' trying to calm starfire down who wanted to see if her mustard was still there but the others were afraid they

would be scarred for life), Beastboy mophing into a teradactyl and flew through a window he thought was open and finally me making a window shatter from my powers( starfire had a men's

magazine and a certain non shirt wearing one caught her eye and certain teenage thought overrided her powers a little bit.)

"Robin made me do all the paperwork yesterday while he washed his R-cycle."

"Oh, you mean full on make out with Starfire in the training room? Ya that was nasty."

Just when that little problem is forgotten, a reminder just has to happen.

Option one is starting to look a little better, whatever the consequence may be.

"Well sorry, that i scared you there, how about i make it up to ya?" Beastboy continued as we finished picking up the used to be kettle. He threw the rest of the metal scraps into the garbage and strolled over to the counter where he was before the kettle exploded and when Raven had most of her dignity still. Before Raven could comprehend what he had said, a small blue bowl was shoved into her face, the context of the container having a clump of brown specs with a couple of oddly shaped colored ones scattered throughout it with milk making it a rather light color also. It looked like something that would come out of silkie. Raven glanced over the bowl and Beastboy's shoulder to the table, where she could she a single box that read ' Lucky Charms' on the side, milk, and a rather giant bowl of lucky charm was.

" What about the whole tofu thing?"

" Its made of wheat and grains."

" And the marshmellows?'

"Dude its marshmellows. Who can resist marshmellows?"

" Your staring at her. The one and only."

"Aww c'mon rae, its awesome! Besides, there is nothing else to eat except Cyborgs meat and Star's blue goo. I think its alive too. Its starting to eat the refrigerator from the inside out."

Let's see: She could eat the meat, but there is a very high chance Cyborg would get mad and/or never stop talking about how she ate his meat and tease beastboy, which she didn't have a problem with its only if she gets invloved, there is a chance she will never escape the idiots bickering about her. The blue goo... sigh.

" Alright Beastboy, hand it over."

" Yes!" shout bb loudly as he pushed the bowl of charms into Ravens hand. He turned back to the table and sat near the huge bowl that now look a little mushy from being in the milk for a while. He beckoned Raven to sit with him as he spooned a large bite of ceral into his mouth. Maybe with all that food in his mouth, he wouldn't talk. That was hardly the case. She could just eat the blue goo and hopefully just pass out and not die from poisoning and just escape this, but maybe saving it for something else happens like when Star starts watching ' My sisters Keeper' and cries her eyes out or another speech from Cyborg about his fancy car parts or,even worse, walking into a Star and Robin moment again, would be a better idea. Oh yes, the goo will be saved for another shallowed his mouthful of the charms whole without chewing and spoke.

"Do ya really thing these things are lucky?" he asked, scooting closer to Raven, who was distracted by a game catch-me-if-ya-can-sucker with a couple of marshmellow pieces now.

" Of course not. Just a ceral," she replied, too tired to have a witty replay and was now just sticking to short sentences.

" I don't know," he contined, scooting once more so they were shoulder to shoulder, " the magical taste seems to prove its point. Also, my green skin is very leprechaun like so it like doubles it."

" Uh huh." She was still focused on the ceral. He leaned closer.

" Lets test it out then if your not a believer."

That got her attention. " Wha-," she was cut off by Beastboy's lips sweeping over her own. It was sweet and short but made her body go numb and mind go crazy. He tasted sugary like marshmellows. He pulled away, his dark eyes passing over hers and it was clear he had her beat. He got up from his chair and walked out of the living room, leaving both the ceral and Raven to themselves. She stared at where he was sitting even after he left the room. A wall of daze was seen on her face as she turned back to her charms and gazed at it.

'Maybe they are lucky..."

The whole contents of the table: milk, bowls,spoons and the box of lucky charms, burst upward and rained down, covering the whole room layers of white milk, brown grains and colorful sweets. Ravens hair turned even darker purple from the liquid and was spotted with colors of the rainbow. A murmur came from her lips which were now tingling from the earlier event:

" I did say maybe..."


End file.
